vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Shiro Tokisada Amakusa
Summary Amakusa is a recurring boss and playable character in the Samurai Shodown series. He is one of the most powerful characters in the series, and one of the best looking. Story As Taken From The SNK Wiki: 'Prior to to the events of Samurai Shodown, Amakusa is resurrected by the dark god Ambrosia; he uses the body of Shinzo Hattori (one of Hanzo's sons). His main plot involves him stealing the Palenke stone, which he intended to use to bring Ambrosia to the mortal world. The player prevents this from happening by defeating him. Upon his resurrection in Samurai Shodown IV, his spirit splits into two halves: one good and one evil. His evil counterpart is slain by Zankuro in the same game but his good side lives on thanks to Shinzo. During the events in Samurai Shodown II, he saves certain characters from Mizuki's wrath but is defeated, leaving only Shinzo's body for Hanzo to claim. Powers and Stats 'Tier: 7-B Name: Shiro Tokisada Amakusa Origin: Samurai Shodown Gender: Male (Was female in the anime, but this is likely non canon) Age: Unknown Classification: Resurrected sorcerer using the body of the deceased Shinzo Hattori Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Sorcery, Fire Manipulation, Teleportation, Levitation, Enviromental Damage, Weather Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation Attack Potency: City level (Destroyed Nagasaki during battle. His appearances in Samurai Shodown and Samurai Shodown IV were accompanied by plagues, strange phenomena, repeated outbreaks of war Shodown 1, as well as worldwide occurrences of frost, floods, fires, and famine Shodown 4) Speed: Likely Hypersonic. At least Subsonic with certain techniques. Supersonic with Hornet Gouger, higher with the Dark Destroyer attack Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: City Class with the Gadamer Gem Durability: City level (Can take hits from Nakoruru and held his own against Mizuki without his evil half, although he lost) Stamina: Moderately high (Doesn't tire until heavily damaged) Range: Extended melee range. Hundreds of meters with his strongest attacks. Tens of kilometers via natural disasters. Standard Equipment: Gadamer Gem (ガダマーの宝珠, Gadamer Gem), a magical orb Intelligence: High (Easily capable of converting people to his beliefs) Weaknesses: None notable Feats: *Casually cleaved a temple in two. *Caused the destruction of Nagasaki. *Caused worldwide natural disasters in Samurai Shodown 4. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Forward/Backward Evil Hornet Gouger:' Amakusa slide teleports across the surface (leaving transparent afterimages) at high speeds, bypassing foes and projectiles in the process. *'Holy Spirit Slicer/Hell's Demon Wave:' Amakusa fires a skull made of flame(Slash) or ball of dark electricity(Bust) at the opponent. *'Dark Destroyer:' Amakusa jumps into the air, and becomes enveloped in a ball of electricity, fire, and flashing light, then crashes down on his foe in a flash of light with explosive force, also burning the foe in the process. (This move can be canceled) *'Judgement Blow:' Amakusa strikes the opponent with 25 consecutive slaps, followed by an open-hand uppercut (Bust) *'Miasma Plasma:' Amakusa taps his head as the Godamer Gem swirls around him repeatedly, attacking the opposition if they get too close. (Slash) *'Summon Demon:' Amakusa sends a portal across the ground towards the opponent's feet, sucking them in, followed by ray of light, then an unknown demon hurls the victim upwards out of the portal, delivering a vicious slash in the process. (Bust) *'Phoenix Flash:' Amakusa tags the opponent with the Gadamer Gem, immobilizing them. He then proceeds to hoist them up with his Gem, the victim surrounded in a beam of light, and then laughs as the victim is slammed to the ground. (Slash) *'Super Move:' Legion Of Hades Blitz: Amakusa charges the victim, trapping them in between two magical circles. He then strikes the helpless foe with his gem, causing explosive damage. Note: *"Slash" and "Bust" were gameplay variations in 3 and 4 which focused on either long range and short range fighting styles. They have no bearing on the character itself and all moves should be attributed to the character. *More information can be found out about Amakusa here. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Samurai Shodown Category:Villains Category:Final Bosses Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Demons Category:Possession Users Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Weather Users Category:Game Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Fighting Game Characters